Memories Betrayed
by vault94
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when Chris is cursed and is forced back into his memories, reliving everything that has happened at a rapaid pace that will kill him sooner or later. And what happens when the only people who can help him are still blinded by distrust?</html>
1. Chapter 1

"at least he trust me now" pain flashed into Chris mind and for a moment he wasn't sure where he was.

"Chris, Chris?" he glanced up at Paige's voice filled with concern, it had been a while since he heard any one of the sisters sounding like they cared about him.

He glanced at all three of them and Wyatt, then it came back to him.

Prince charming, Wyatt's kidnapping by the leaders who wanted him to be there long lost leader, switching his morals he was able to jump in and save the day, kinda, but the demon blew up next to him and for some reason he was now fighting for control of his mind.

"I'm sorry" he looked away from Pipers gaze, there was no concern there only distrust, accusations, even some hate.

Orbing away was his best bet to avoid a fight that was bound to happen with his mother he was back at P3.

He barely made it to his bed when the pain returned. He saw Piper running at him with a smile on her face, he saw Wyatt killing Bianca, his 10th birthday party. It was flashing before his eyes and he couldn't control it. Why couldn't he just stop it?

It caused his heart to hurt seeing his mother smile at him filled with love, and now she hated him.

Tears fell from his eyes the pain making him curl into a ball as his childhood flashed before his eyes the pain making him call out to a mother he no longer had calling out to a brother who was no longer human.

* * *

><p>Piper heard midnight come and go but she stayed on the steps longer thinking back to everything that had happened on her birthday.<p>

It was the most eventful one she had ever had.

Paige and Phoebe hell even Chris had been right, she couldn't give up on love it just wasn't something that she should do. Wyatt was special and again Chris was right there were others here to take care of her little boy but she wasn't sure if she wanted it to be him.

He tried to bind Wyatt's power he wanted them to be cut off from a true decision because her little boy would become the source of all evil, she didn't want to believe Chris, its not like he was very forth coming with the truth but something in his eyes, his eyes told her that it was the truth.

She had never looked at him before to try and see the reality of it all until last night the bare-naked truth as he pleaded to help them out and she turned him down, kicked him away. She didn't feel completely guilty but he had helped save Wyatt so she did need to try and talk to him at least, she owed him that.

Just as she was about to call him Phoebe walked down the stairs and sat next to her. Nudging her lightly with a teasing eye. "alright I wont give up on love BUT dating is going to be a bare minimal"

Phoebe clapped her hands like a five year old. "Yeah!" Piper smiled at her sister as Paige soon joined them. She leaned against the wall and stared at the others all of them wore a smile, for what reasons they weren't sure but soon the smile faded from Paige's face confronting something that no one really wanted to confront just yet. "We have to talk to Chris"

Phoebe's head dropped but she and Piper nodded. "he didn't tell us the truth" Phoebe stated the obvious.

"And you know what I'm getting sick of the future consequences. I don't expect him to tell us the hole truth but if he doesn't tell us the truth when we ask a direct question well I don't care if he cant reform I'm going to blow his ass up." Piper stated firmly causing Phoebe to laugh nervously. But all agreed finally before the girls went to bed.

**boring i know but hey the story has got to start somewhere. let me know what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Paige orbed to P3 wanting to be the first one to talk to Chris.

They had all agreed to listen but Piper seemed more irritated then concern but despite everything Paige trusted him. There was something there, something about him that made her want to hug him to take care of him, he may bug her from time to time but his sarcastic remarks were fun and enjoyable.

Just as she was about to knock she heard a soft sobbing from inside the room. Was Chris crying? Without a second thought she opened the door and found their paranoid white lighter curled in the corner rocking back and forth still dressed in yesterdays clothes.

"Chris?" she approached him slowly not wanting to scare him but needing to know if he was alright. Kneeling down she could see the tears roll down his face, the sweat that beaded his forehead slowly dripped down his face, he was pale and shaky. "Chris" she touched his arm and he reacted faster then she thought possible. His hand shot out at her before she could react. She felt the pressure on her chest before she was invisibly thrown into the opposite wall painfully. "Seriously" she grumbled before slowly sitting up.

"Paige?" she looked up and saw Chris looking at her, confusion darkening his green eyes. Slowly he began to crawel over to her. "What happened?'

"Uh besides the fact that you attacked me nothing" sarcasm her second language.

Chris froze, he looked horrified and quickly retreated back to the corner, his back slammed against the wall and his eyes were wide open, he looked like a gulping fish. "Sorry, I, I'm sorry" he whispered his apology again and again staring at her as if she wasn't real. Slowly she stood up not wanting to freak him out but did not approach him again. _Call Leo_? She shook her that was a dumb idea she thought. _Phoebe_. She orbed out finding Phoebe in the kitchen reading the paper.

"hey sis did you know shoes at- hey" Paige grabbed her arm and orbed them right back to Chris. "Paige what are you"

"Phoebe look" she pointed to Chris who returned to his normal position, but he was still saying sorry, to someone who wasn't even there.

"Paige what happened." Phoebe quickly walked towards the boy but Paige grabbed her hand before she could get any closer to the know very neurotic white lighter. "Paige what-"

"No don't touch him, see that wall. Me and my back became best friends for a few moments."

"Oh" Phoebe looked back to the shaking figure and instead of approaching him she called out to him. "Chris? Chris can you hear me?" Chris looked up the tears were gone and he had some color back in his cheeks but he looked scared and wary of them.

"hey" Phoebe walked closer to him and knelt by his side. He pushed himself away a little but kept his eyes on hers. "what's wrong Chris" Paige knelt on his other side and both just stared at their white lighter who seemed now to be nervous.

"Uh nothing, nothing I'm fine" Phoebe glared and Paige rolled her eyes.

"ya right, you really think I'm gonna buy that one. Were taking you back to the house"

Chris looked horrified. "Wha- No! No! Piper will kill me"

"She will not, she is over what happened" Paige and Chris stared at her in disbelief. "Ok not over it but she wont kill you, I'm a hundred percent sure" Chris still stared at her in disbelief. "More like 90% sure but hey its ok we got your back."

Paige rolled her eyes but grabbed Chris's arm even as he attempted to pull away. "Paige No" but it was to late they orbed back to the manor, back into the kitchen that was occupied by none other than Piper.

Chris stilled as they materialized and Phoebe looked more scared now then before as if her 90% sure turned to 70% sure. "Guys what's going on"

Chris answered first. "they made me come here." sweat had began to form again on his forehead, Paige wasn't sure if that was from fear of Piper or from what had happened.

"and why would they do that." her voice was calm, so unPiper like that Chris took a step back as if he knew what to expect from her voice.

"I don't know" he laughed nervously.

Piper's eyebrow raised as she watched the young white lighter. He was pale and shaky and seemed extremely nervous to be in a room with her, she couldn't help feel both proud and ashamed that she scared him so much.

"I'm sorry I'll just" before he finished he hissed and grabbed his forehead.

"Chris." Paige grabbed his shoulder and began rubbing it as if to comfort him.

"Phoebe Paige what's going on?"

"Uh I'll get back to you once we know"

"Chris" Phoebe called to him but he couldn't hear anything besides screams from his past, laughter from the good times. Time didn't seem to matter in his mind anymore it was out of control in his head. He saw Wyatt walking towards him, his dark glare causing Chris to flinch then and now as if it were all real, it felt as if it were happening again. "No" he whispered he felt his knee's buckle, the pain of them colliding with the floor was lost to him, he now only heard his mothers screams as she died. "No mom" Chris called out making all three women run to him.

Phoebe and Paige at his side as Piper held his head. "Chris what's wrong Chris answer me damn it" His head immediately lifted up and took in Pipers face.

"mom?" before she could reply Chris cried out in pain and went down even further. Piper's original annoyance at their white lighter vanished being replaced with concern and fear. "No please no Wy" Chris screamed and slammed his head against the kitchen floor.

"CHRIS" Piper grabbed his head but he fought her touch. "Chris stop" and then he did. He stopped and looked right at Piper, her words died in her throat.

His eyes spilled out tears, they were unfocused and clouded with pain and confusion. "but but your no no no" he began shaking his head and then stopped. Looking up again his eyes focused in on her and his arms began wrapping around himself.

Paige tried again "Chris?"

He glanced at her and nodded. "I'm good" he tried lifting himself up but needed their help. Sweat coated his face and his features were pinched.

"What was that?" Phoebe shrugged at her sisters question.

Chris looked down rubbing his hand over his face. "its nothing I'm fine" Piper reached for him and he flinched away from her touch, looking away he couldn't look them in the eye it was to painful to see them now after he just went through another round of his childhood.

"Something is up Chris?"

"its nothing I'm fine." Piper glared while Phoebe and Paige both crossed their arms all staring at him looking at him like he was crazy. Glancing up at them he smiled it was wonderful to see them looking unconvinced and concerned.

Piper stared at him and felt a deep concern begin to form the longer she looked the more she could see the boy he really was. He was here in a place were his family didn't even know of his existence, alone, fighting a war that wasn't his to fight and he was only 22. Or 21. Oh god she didn't even know how old he really was. Raw guilt began to form and she wanted to cry, and there was a strange urge to take care of him, to mother him. _Weird_ she thought.

Chris sat at the counter his head in his hands as he rubbed at his forehead. "Seriously Chris what the hell is going on?" Paige didn't mean to sound angry but he flinched away from her voice.

"its nothing." repeating once again.

Piper stared at him and tried again in a softer tone. "Chris what's happening to you?" he glanced up at her with suspicion and surprise in his eyes at her tone. "Look you cant help Wyatt if your freaking out like this" he still didn't answer her but his eyes softened slightly as he stared at her, he looked like a lost boy who just wanted to be found. _Here it goes_. She approached him and touched his arm ever so slightly squeezing it. His eyes dropped down to her hand. "I want to trust you Chris I really do but you need to start being honest with us." Chris's eyes looked into hers and she nearly hugged him. His eyes were familiar, so familiar she should know him. He looked so familiar now?

"Wow" Phoebe glanced at Paige and whispered, "I never thought she could sound so nice to a stranger, let alone him" Paige shrugged and turned back to watch the scene before her. Chris wasn't stiff anymore, normally when any of them were close he would become stiff and suspicious but now he just looked lost. And he was so familiar. Piper at first looked uncomfortable being near him but soon she looked confident and sure. Who knew. Chris's voice cut into her observation. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I began having these head aches after I jumped that demon yesterday and they haven't stopped." he couldn't tear his eyes away from his mothers soft concerning gaze. He wanted so bad to tell her the truth but even with his mind out of wack he wouldn't do that to her.

"Ok what exactly are these head aches doing to you." he looked uncomfortable now but Piper continued. "You called out for your mom and Wyatt, or as you called him Wy" his eyes widen and he looked away, his arm was tense, stiff he didn't look like the wounded boy now he was back to their uptight white lighter. Piper removed her arm and stepped back but she didn't look away from him. "so what was that about"

he sighed looking down he now just looked so defeated. "I keep flashing back to my past seeing the good things and the bad things its like my memories are running rampage or something." he winced covering his eyes as an image of a teen Wyatt taking him to his baseball game. "I cant seem to stop it" Piper grabbed his arm as he winced again. Chris watched his aunts die for him. "NOO run!" he thrashed falling off the stool only being stopped from slamming into the ground by his mother. His mother that was laughing as she spun him around, of her baking with him and then her bleeding to death in his arms. "No please! Mom" he tried slamming his head against the tile floor. He couldn't see this again he couldn't see her like this. "Chris stop Chris" but he couldn't hear her he heard his mother scream for him heard Wyatts deep laughter watched his little girl die. "NOOO no Katie no!" he felt his head collide into the floor and repeated it again and again until he could only see black.

Piper watched helplessly as their white lighter slammed his head against the tile. "CHRIS!" she called out to him but he didn't responded. His head went slamming into the ground one last time before he crumpled into her arms.

He was heavy and limp making fear crawl in her throat as pain reached her heart. "Chris!" she checked his pulse and breathed again as she found it, fast but there.

"What the hell was that all about?" Paige's voice floated over her but she only had eyes for the past out form on her lap. She brushed his hair out of his face and stared down at him. He was so young, why didn't anyone take care of him? Or love him? He was just a kid for gods sake. She stroked his cheek and surprisingly it felt right to hold him like she was, it felt like he fit with her. What the hell?

"He keeps calling for his mom do you think that she hurt him?" she didn't mean to say it aloud but her mouth opened without permission.

"No sweetie I don't think that but we wont know until he wakes up. Maybe then we can ask more questions."

"Ya like who is Wy and Katie." Phoebe watched Piper as she slowly stroked his hair looking at him like a concerned mother, she was mothering the White lighter that she had recently kicked out. But it looked right and he was so young she thought someone should take care of him.

"Paige orb him to the attic, set him on aunt pearls couch." Piper gave orders but her gaze never left the boy who she so desperately wanted to protect all the sudden.

"Right" Paige reached out and for a second Piper's arms tightened around the unconscious boy as if to protect him, to keep him close to her forever. Her eyes widen at her action and soon released him thoughts racing, _why do i care?_ They watched as Paige touched the boy and soon both dissolved into the beautiful blue and white lights.

**reviews reviews please**


	3. Chapter 3

Piper walked upstairs holding a water and a cloth for their neurotic white lighter who was currently passed out on their couch looking like a young kid instead of a demon fighter. Walking across the room she only could stare at him and wonder why hadn't she noticed that he was just a kid, a kid with a sad life that she hadn't even bother to ask about.

Sitting on the couch she couldn't help but reach out and brush his damp hair out of his face, couldn't help but cup his cheek that radiated heat but she could help the urge to hug him, to hold him close and never let him go. All of these feelings she had she didn't understand where they were coming from, when he was standing he was nothing more than a nuisance but when he was helpless she just wanted to take care of him, like when Bianca attacked and he was lying on their couch with a hole in his chest, then she wanted to hold him and protect him but as soon as he was up and moving she wanted to kick his ass again.

So here he was again hurt, vulnerable and all she wanted to do was protect him from everything that wanted to hurt him.

"Mom" she glanced down at the form who began to open his beautiful green eyes, very beautiful green eyes that were beyond familiar.

"Your ok Chris"

His eyes were open but they were still out of focus, confusion was all she could see in the green depths. "mom?" the word 'yes' was on the tip of her tongue but she bit her lip, why say yes when it wasn't true?

"Chris its Piper, can you hear me" piper's hand had a life of its own, it kept stroking his face pushing the stray strand out of his face and keeping her other hand gripping his shoulder. His eyes finally found hers and they widened, he was tense and stiff under her hands.

"Piper!" he bolted up and shrugged away from her touch, the small boy she saw was now replaced with the usual uptight white lighter. "Gah" he grabbed his forehead as his movements caught up with his head injury. "what happened?" his voice was scratchy from the lack of use.

"Before or after you bashed your head on my floor?" confusion clouded his eyes before they widen she couldn't help but smirk at the look reminded her of a deer in the headlights came to mind.

"wow ya um sorry about that" shifting away from his mother he moved further down the couch trying to avoid a talk that was sure to come any moment from her. Or maybe not? Now that she hated him she wouldn't care as much.

"do you wanna talk about it?" or maybe she did.

"Talk about what?" _play innocent that's the way to go_ he thought.

"Don't play dumb with me Mister what did you see that was so bad that you had to bash your head in" he flinched, he didn't mean to but the image of Katie was to overwhelming. And now the woman next to him was asking questions, caring about him. He rather have the piper that hated him it was just easier that way.

"its-"

"and if you say nothing one more time so help me god you will regret it" he smiled at her a full on true smile that took her a moment to react to. He looked so cute when he smiled he looked younger happier and oh god she had never actually seen him smile like that before. didn't he smile once in a while? She recalled every time they were together he had small smiles, slight smirks, fake smiles but never once had she seen a true smile on his young face. How could that be?

"ok its not nothing but to you its nothing" she raised her eye brows at that making him back track on his answer. "its just something from my past something that happened. But its no big deal" it was a big deal but not to her, she didn't want to hear it.

"No big deal you knocked yourself out to get away from it. Come on Chris what is it? It cant be that bad" he raised his eyebrows disbelief and annoyance clear in his green eyes.

"Why do you care all the sudden?"

"I've always cared"

"No you haven't" he got up angrily heading towards the window trying desperately to avoid the woman on the couch. "You have never asked about me why do you care now?" he shouldn't push her, hell even God knows not to mess with Piper Halliwell even on a good day. But he couldn't help it he was stubborn, look where he got it from.

He was right. She knew he was right making her feel even worse then she did earlier. All this time he had been here helping them saving them protecting her son and not once did she even ask about his family. Not once did she ask how old he was or what his favorite thing to do was. She didn't even know his favorite color or how he became a white lighter, not that he really was but even before she never bothered to ask. What was wrong with her?

"well I was wrong I should have asked" he scoffed but refused to look at her, well I deserve that I guess. But he needed to talk, everyone needed to talk even if they were from the future but how was she going to get him to open up? She could try sympathy try to relate or push his buttons to make him slip. Either one could work with him.

"I saw my sister die, well not really I was suppose to die with her but Leo healed me." he hadn't turned towards her but he wasn't stiff she could tell he was listening. "I woke up and next to me I found my big sister bleeding out and already dead." her voice broke as she recalled the memory that still haunted her dreams. "I screamed for her and grabbed her hands and I begged Leo I begged God just to save her. Because she was the best. How how could I live without my big sister" her voice broke and she felt tears in her eyes as she recalled Prue's last moments.

She barely realized that Chris had walked over and sat next to her until his hand was on her shoulder. Squeezing and reassuring her. He was so kind to her even after all she had done to him that she couldn't help glancing up at him she could see love and kindness in his eyes. "but I managed. It took all I had and thanks to my sisters I am sane today. I would have gone a whole other way after Prue's death if I didn't have them" she took a ragged breath and cleared her throat her previous task she almost forgot. "but ya here I am alive and kicking and it doesn't hurt to talk about. It makes me feel closer to her when I do because with it I remember all the good times. So whatever had you knocking yourself out for it cant hurt to talk about it. Even to someone who didn't ask before." he looked away and for a moment she thought that it hadn't worked that she had lost her chance to know this boy. But then he spoke. Softly at first but he spoke at least.

"It was my 14th birthday when it happened." he decided to tell her about his mothers death because no matter what he could never talk about Katie. "I uh I was miserable because my dad forgot my birthday just like all the other times and my mom was trying to cheer me up. We were cleaning-" he broke off and stared at the floor not really sure how to continue. "a demon attacked us. It was a usual thing to happen but there were to many of them for her and I wasn't strong enough" he broke off as the day came rushing back even after all this time he never thought about it or dealt with it. How could he with the next couple months leading to his aunts death leaving him virtually all alone. " they got her and she died in my arms. I couldn't be a normal white lighter and heal her so I just watched her die. Bleeding out in my arms." he coughed to hide the chocking sob he felt or the tears that sung his eyes he would not let them fall in front of her of all people.

He looked towards her with a sad smile. She looked sad for him, now how would she feel if he told her that he had just described how she was going to die and that with her last breath she told him it wasn't his fault. Or how his father cursed the day he was born for not saving his wife. If he told her the truth now she would cry and feel horrible she would want to take care of him and watch out for the things he did. It was better her not knowing. He could get the job done without having to be mothered and babied even though all he wanted to do was hug her.

"Chris I'm sorry" he shrugged but looked away from her he didn't want to deal with this anymore. "but you had your father right?" Chris laughed at that. He couldn't help it the thought of Leo being there for him in his time of need was absorbed and hysterical. She looked confused which just made him laugh a bit harder. Calming down he couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"weren't you listening he was never there for me. On my birthdays he didn't show. And he sure as hell didn't show up when my mom was dying to help her hell he blamed it on me. Told me I was good for nothing that I should be better like-" he broke off seemingly frozen by what he just said. He gave to much away. Chris wasn't sure if she picked up on how he told which parent was the witch and the whit lighter and even a bigger mistake he almost said Wyatts name that would have defiantly given him trouble.

"how could he blame you for that! Only an ass would do such a thing it wasnt your fault!" again he laughed thinking man if she only knew. "but you had someone right? there was someone there for you?" she now looked desperate like she needed to hear that he had something stable in his life and he wanted to give her that peace but if he said ya her sisters took care of me that would be a give away so he went for the next best thing.

"Ya I had my grandpa he basically raised me after she died." he wouldn't mention that he had a brother who did that before hand it would bring up to many questions.

Piper smiled at him the obvious love behind his words told her enough. He loved his mother and he loved his grandpa he didn't need anyone else in his life because those two were more important to him than anyone in the world. But his words brought concern into her mind. "you had him? As In past tense?" please tell me he's not dead too.

Chris looked away as he recalled his grandpas death. How he was old and withering a way surrounded by only him. Wyatt was to busy taking over and everyone else was in hiding or dead. There was no one left to see him or care about an old man dying. "he died when I was 17."

Piper felt tears gather in her eyes how could one be so alone and so soon at such a young age? Why was no one there how could everyone be gone just like that?

Chris flinched as he saw Wyatt throw an energy ball at him. How Leo yelled at him and then die at the hand of his own son. It was to much to handle. "No stop please stop" he whispered knowing that no one would hear him. He just wanted it to stop he dint want to see her die again he didn't want to feel the lose of his grandfather the feeling of utter defeat when the bridge went out for good.

"Chris!"

**reviews i just love them. if you havent noticed yet im doing a character add in hope you dont mind :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Chris!"_ soon he was back in the present.

The feeling of hands on his shoulder was the first thing he noticed but soon he knew that those hands belong to his mom, NO piper. She was piper not his mother not even close to the woman he loved.

"I'm good" she scoffed but moved away from him, thankfully. They heard the footsteps making Chris feel relief that he wasn't alone with his mother anymore. Now he was surrounded with dead family members, it still ceased to amaze him that in his time they were dead each one of them and yet he was surrounded by them now even if they were suspious and glaring at him.

"alrighty he's awake. now we get answers." _uh oh _was the only thing he could think of. Paige sat on the edge of the couch while Phoebe stood in front of him and Leo stood close to the door just watching. "so whose Katie?" Paige's voice seemed cheerful and suspioucious but that didn't matter hearing her name caused him to flinch as unwanted pain rose inside him. The sisters watched as he flinched and paled at the mentioned name.

"she's nobody" Paige rolled her eyes but didn't ask again she could tell that it was something that was not to be talked about.

"Chris" Pipers voice sounded stern and caring as she flipped through the book. She hadn't noticed his flinch or how this was clearly off limits to talk about. "I thought we talked about this" Chris didn't answer he didn't look up his shoes were to fascinating.

Leo however didn't care about what Chris felt or wanted he pushed on. "Who is she Chris" Chris looked up and glared at Leo he could see the hate behind his eyes which only spurred on his anger his hate for his father.

"She's no one of your concern Leo" he spat out. He was starting to lose control of his emotions his powers expanding no one noticed but the glass across the room began to shake. Phoebe could never read Chris but right now she was feeling waves of anger and pain, how could one boy hold so much at once. She walked towards one of the chairs and sat down heavily standing seemed to be to much to her.

"Come on Chris it cant be that bad just tell us who she is. Unless she's someone in your plan. That you don't want us to know about?" Phoebe wished that Leo would drop it with each one of his words she felt her anger toward Leo notch up felt her heart breaking it was to much.

"Leo just shut up" That caused both surprise glances from Leo and Chris. Piper glanced up as she felt the tension in the room the spiteful words being thrown around by the men in her life.

She looked at Chris who looked utterly pissed but the concern she felt for him seemed to be dampened down even by their previous conversation. She didn't fully trust him but she did care. She tried her last tactic that had work. "Chris we need to trust you. So who is Katie?" she thought that maybe he would sigh in defeat and tell them but she didn't expect the glare she got. She was taken aback by the hostility behind it she had pushed him so many times and he only looked exasperated or annoyed but never hateful and angeriy. Phoebe had never seen him glare at piper and she could already tell it would cause him even more trouble.

"what is this twenty questions"

"It would be the first time that you ever answered the questions. Now guess what we are playing 20 questions and I want you to be honest with us or you can get out of my house." Chris then looked defeated and hurt but for now he would stay.

"So who is" but Phoebe cut Leo off. She could tell that no matter what Chris would not talk about Katie at all.

"who is the evil in your future." _not safe for me_ she thought sadly as piper glared at her but at least Chris looked a bit relieved.

"Wyatt."

"I still don't believe that"

Chris sighed and leaned back. "Never expected you too believe so that's why I lied" Paige smiled he knew them well and she wanted to figure out how she knew them.

"how do you know us in the future?"

"uh were close friends I basically grew up with Wyatt which meant that I was close to you guys." His emotions were back under control so she couldn't read if he was being honest or not but she had the suspion that he was lying partly but decided to play along with it, for now.

"Whose Katie?" damn you Leo. She wished he would let that one go.

"No" that's all Chris said before he made his way to the window. He was pale and he started to shake but he didn't say anything. Phoebe was pretty sure he was about to have a mental break down but refused to show it. Not now not ever not if he could help it.

"Tell us" Chris glared at Leo and Phoebe immediately grabbed a container and tossed it at Leo's head. "Owe!" Paige hide a smile but Chris had a full on laugh. Phoebe was shocked by her actions.

"oh Leo I'm sorry its not me I just" she glanced at Chris who had looked back out the window with a smile on his face that seemed to lighten his looks considerably.

"I have no idea what would cause this! I mean it doesn't make much sense why a vanquish would cause memory problems"

"I don't know but" she never got to finish. Chris groaned and then he collapsed knocking down boxes and breaking their valuables. "Chris!" Piper was the first to get to him. She knelt down and picked him up setting him on her lap trying to dampen down the panic she felt. "Chris?" she started stroking his hair pushing it out of his face. His eyes were completely out of focus as if he was watching something that no one could see. "Chris?"

"Mom?" then he screamed.

For no other reason then because the pain in his mind was to overwhelming. His eyes were wide open but the painful screams died away soon after they had began. "Chris? Chris damn it answer me" Piper didn't mean to sound so angerie at him but he was freaking her out. He whimpered and then pulled away from her she didn't try and stop him in fear of that she might hurt him. He crawled towards the wall and hunkered down next to it bringing his knees to his chest as he began to rock back an forth.

"Phoebe look in the book Paige start mixing a potion and Leo go talk to the elders see what the hell is going on with Chris and why this is happening." Piper gave orders that she wasn't sure made sense.

"What potion am I making?"

"Anything that can help him" Paige shrugged but orbed away along with Leo who despite pushing Chris never wanted to hurt him. Phoebe went to the book and flipped furiously she was on a mission now. Piper walked towards Chris, unable to think of what else to do for their very neurotic white lighter. "Chris?"

"Piper you might not want to do that he can be a bit touchy" Phoebe warned but Piper didn't listen.

Soon she knelt by his side and squeezed his shoulder. "Chris, can you hear me?" he looked up as if he was in a trance. She knew he wasn't all here by the way his eyes were unfocused and foggy.

"Mom?" after hearing Chris story she didn't want to tell him no she didn't want to remind him that his mother was dead and long gone.

"Ya its me Chris" Phoebe looked up at that confession beyond confused. "Excuse me?"

Piper shushed her and returned her focus on her white lighter who looked scared, lonely and confused. "But your dead" he whispered, like it was some big secret that shouldn't be told. Here she didn't know what to do. Confirm it or deny it? "I saw you die mom" tears threaten to fall from his sad green eyes but he quickly looked at his hands to afraid to met his mothers gaze apparently.

"yes I'm dead Chris but its ok" he looked away. "hey" she reached for his chin and turned it toward her. She went to the past and it killed her to see her mom, that at first her mother didn't know her at all and now Chris was remembering something that happened and she had a chance to make it right if only for a moment it might be enough. She didn't trust him but she didn't want to hurt him either. "It wasn't your fault honey. You had no control over my fate." Chris shook his head his eyes wide with pain that hurt her so much that she just wanted him to believe that she was his mother that she would take care of him that he would let her take care of him.

"but if I could heal like Wyatt could than you would be alive mom. Then Grandpa wouldn't have had to burry another daughter and dad wouldn't hate me"

"he doesn't hate you"

"yes he does. We buried you and then he told me that I was worthless that it was my fault that I'm a failure that I failed" he flinched and grabbed his head. "I failed you, and Wy and the aunts and Bianca and Katie" his voice broke. "I failed her I wasn't strong enough against him oh god" he flinched again as the image of her dead body brought such pain and yearning to take care of his little girl.

"Chris listen to me" he looked up at his dead mother and wanted so badly to go to her, in his mind he vaguely recalled calling her Piper his mind told her not to trust her, she through him into a door but no she was holding him and smiling at him just a moment ago.

_What's going on?_

"you didn't do anything wrong" pain sliced through his head and he cried out. He couldn't make the pain stop he couldn't even remember why the pain was there?

"What's wrong with me? Why cant I think straight I don't understand mom please help me" Piper felt tears in her eyes at how desperate he sounded. This was not their white lighter anymore what ever was happening in his head was kicking his memories around so he couldn't tell what was what. He sounded and acted like a little boy but with an adults memory running rampage in his mind.

"oh Chris honey its going be ok. Its going be ok" she sat next to him and pulled his head onto her shoulder, her hand stroking his hair while the other grasped at his closed hands. He didn't know what to do with her touch, moments ago she yelled at him telling him to get out but then there she was holding him again.

"what's happening mom" he let the tears fall and his hands grasped at hers, she was solid and real. She grounded him she always had maybe now she could make it all better like she always promised she would.

Phoebe had stopped looking in the book a while ago the pain in Chris's voice hurt her and then she actually felt his pain which was making tears of her own fall silently down her face but the smile on her lips was from the sense of pride she had for Piper. Ever since she became a mother she was more maternal to people then she used to be, far more protective as well but seeing her hold the white lighter that she herself wasn't sure about made her feel both proud and concerned about the scene in front of her. Concern because it seemed he was getting worse, before he just couldn't control the flashes of his past but now it seemed like he couldn't think straight with anything. Calling Piper his mother but knowing she was dead, which also was sad to hear but memories kept washing over him at a rapid pace.

"its going be ok Chris, I'm going to fix this moms gonna fix this" Phoebe watched as Chris smiled and nodded into Pipers shoulder believing her words with open arms and a wounded heart.

"I know you will mom" she barely heard him but her tears pulled faster at the obvious love he had for his mother the trust he had for her.

Paige orbed in holding two potions she opened her mouth but Phoebe silenced her. She didn't want to freak Chris out anymore then he already was. Paige tip toed to Phoebe looking confused and concerned at the scene before them. "Um what happened what did I miss?"

Phoebe wiped away the tears before answering her sister. "Well he thinks piper is his mother and that she's dead and that he's a failure that he failed everyone. Oh and piper confirmed that she was his dead mother. Which I'm not so sure was a good idea" Paige looked confused but nodded as she understood none of that.

"What potions did you get?" before she could responded they heard Chris cry out as his head flew off Pipers shoulder his hands making its way to his face. His nails dug into his skin as he watched something no one else could see. "ugh!" his head went slamming back into the wood causing Piper to scream at him but this time he did stop his head landed back on Pipers shoulder but he wasn't unconscious this time. He breathed heavily as Phoebe and Paige exchanged the same worried glances. Both approached the small couple on the floor.

"Paige did you find anything" Pipers voice was calm and demanding but she didn't look up her eyes were trained on the form besides her, her hand kept up a constant brushing hair motion while her other hand squeezed his clenched hands, they were shaking but he grasped onto hers.

"Uh ya I have a freezing potion and a sleeping potion" both witches glanced at her as if she was crazy. "What that's all I could think of. We don't exactly know what were dealing with here"

"Yes we do" Leo's voice sounded from behind them making only Chris flinch and lean in closer to Piper who didn't seem to mind so much but Leo did. "Chris have you been down in the under world lately" his voice was clip and short with a hint of anger making Chris flinch more.

"Why would I be?" his voice was soft but he flinched again as another memory tore through him.

"be honest with us Chris have you been in the under world"

"I don't know I cant" flinch again "cant seem to remember."

Piper nodded and squeezed his hand to show support. "Its ok baby its ok."

"Leo he cant think straight he cant answer you."

"what did you find out?" Leo glared at the form that was practically laying on his ex causing his blood to boil but didn't show it, only Phoebe felt it. Glancing up at her she answered back with a glare of her own not appreciating his anger towards the hurt white lighter.

"well?" Piper prompted.

"he might have been unknowingly cursed by a wizard"

"We've only met one wizard before I thought he was it?" Paige asked she was getting nervous by the way Leo kept glaring at Chris. She didn't trust the kid fully but she wasn't going to beat him when he was down like Leo was willing to do.

"No he was just one there have been many. Anyways there are more and since Chris has been being watched by the elders-"

"Wait" Phoebe cut in she was having a hard time with both Chris and Leo's emotions. Chris might seem like he was out of commission but he was listening and his anger mounted every time the elder spoke making Phoebe want to punch Leo, also it didn't help when Leo wanted to go over there and pick the injured witch up and beat him senseless for laying on his ex-wife. And the occtional flinches and painful migraines from Chris were not improving her mood. "they've been spying on Chris?"

"yes at my request. They have found that even when he gets you three to vanquish demons he goes down there and vanquishes more. He kills at least 7 to 10 demons a week" Paige looked horrified Phoebe outraged and Piper concerned.

"So even when he's bugging us to take one or two out a week he goes off and still kills them." Paige shook her head and glanced sadly at the white lighter who was now rubbing his forehead. "no wonder he's always cranky." she wanted a response from him so badly an eye roll or a stupid comment but she got neither of them. He was to lost in his own head to pay attention to what was happening.

"yes. We think that wizards have been gathered and have been targeting him for some time now. So it stands to reason that right before he saved Wyatt from the tribunal he was cursed."

"what they wanted to make him crazy? Why not just kill him?" Chris flinched again this time a whimper escaped. Piper held him closer shushing him.

"its ok baby were gonna fix this." Leo continued.

"because this is killing him. The longer he is like this the more insane he's going to get they want him to suffer this will kill him."

**im loving the reviews keep them coming guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING GRAPHIC TYPE OF SCENES AHEAD**

"Kill him?"

Piper was having hard time trying to sort out her feeling with this news. She was worried, she was concerned and scared she didn't want this boy to die she wanted to protect him. Like she wanted to protect Wyatt this just couldn't be happening. Chris whimpered again making her hold him closer she thought by now he would have realized she wasn't his mother that she was the woman who hated him for doing nothing but protecting her son.

"Leo try healing him" Paige's voice confirmed her fears and her own worries none of the sisters knew really how to help.

"I cant its not something that can be done." his voice was careless and for a moment she wanted to blow him up to destroy him but before she could act the figure on her shouldered groaned. His head lifted and she moved her hand. His eyes were clear but he seemed confused. Slowly he lifted his head which felt like 50 pounds and met the chocolate gaze of his mother. She was so close to him he automatically flinched away.

"piper what-" he looked down and saw that their hands were intertwined making him flinch and instantly pull away. Red colored his cheeks as he finally caught up with his surroundings. Piper smiled at him to show that it was alright but he didn't see it his eyes closed.

"Chris!" snapping open brown eyes met wonderful clear green eyes.

"I'm ok piper just tired all the sudden" Piper nodded then heard Wyatt crying.

"I'll go" Leo made a move towards the door but Piper had a desperate need to get away from Chris, the kindness in his eyes pierced her heart. She couldn't face him any longer.

"No no I got it." she stood quickly and walked out of the room wondering why on earth she cared so much about this boy. With Piper out of the room it grew quit with a lot of tension.

"So Chris been in the underworld lately" Phoebe flinched Chris may look relaxed and calm but as soon as the question was finished utter hate leaked out of the white lighter making her pissed and anger at Leo.

"Yes" at least he wasn't lying.

"why"

"none of your business really."

Paige chipped in also picking up on the tension and yet she couldn't actually help but be annoyed at Leo's tactics. "Actually we already know you have been killing tons of demons ask me how I know." he didn't ask but his eyes were opened and trained on her. "Leo has the elders watching you" his eyes flashed in anger before looking at his so called father.

"Seriously? It was bad enough with just you watching me but now you have the rest of them watching me?"

"I don't trust you Chris and I don't like you"

Chris laughed without humor. "well that's something that never changes." before any of them could responded Piper returned holding Wyatt, the happy baby. Piper looked around the room and saw Leo's glare, Paige's annoyed face and Phoebe whose head was in her arms while Chris hadn't seemed to changed.

"what's going on here?"

"Nothing" they all responded making half of them smile.

"so do we have any theories on why this is happening to me?" his voice was low but he seemed determined to stay awake.

"You were put under a curse." Chris's eyes snapped open and were trained on his mother.

" a wizard did it?" Chris looked confused and deep in thought. Wyatt gurgled and started to squirm slightly asking to be put down, Piper complied. "why would there be a wizard after me?"

"they were rounded up to kill you because your causing to much trouble for them." Chris closed his eyes as a smile lit his lips.

"Looks like I'm doing my job" Paige scoffed but couldn't help but smile. Mean time Wyatt walked across the room destination towards the beat down white lighter. Leo made a move to stop him but Piper grabbed his arm shaking her head. If he was a threat then Wyatt would know and put up his shield again. He was now tugging on Chris's pant leg demanding his attention causing Piper to smile.

Chris opened his eyes slowly as if with each knew time he opened them it caused more energy to do so. "hey little man" he whispered to the baby who just stared. Soon he lifted his little arms demanding to be picked up to be held by the white lighter. Leo like Piper was shocked that after all this time of not trusting Chris he now saw the white lighter as part of the family? Chris looked up to piper seeing if it was ok to pick up her precious child. She nodded not really sure what else to say. He sighed but he was smiling at Wyatt as he picked him up setting him on his lap. His arms placed expertly on him making sure he could not fall surprising them all. Chris flinched again. "Is there anyway to stop it?"

"Yes we need the wizard who cursed you to take it off."

Paige scoffed. "Oh ya cause that's going to be easy" Chris smiled briefly as he absently held the child closer to him. Piper couldn't help but notice how at ease he was holding the person who was suppose to be the ruler of all evil. Then again its kind of hard to hold a grudge against a baby even if he's suppose to be evil.

Chris flinched again but this time he started to groan. One of his hands made his way to his head rubbing away the invisible ache in his head. Wyatt looked at Chris and raised his hands up placing them on Chris's forehead. He didn't flinch away from the touch he actually leaned into it. "thanks buddy but no you cant heal me you cant fix this." Wyatt seemed to pout but put his hands down and leaned into Chris. But he didn't responded he was to busy closing his eyes as if that would stop the pain that suddenly was becoming to much. Chris groaned.

"No no no no! Wyatt stop! Please" Then as if he was being invisibly tortured Chris began to scream making Leo shoot forward trying to reach his son. Wyatt raised his force field trying to protect the figure who still held him not understanding the situation. Leo hit it and flew back wards falling onto boxes and what not he recovered quickly but staid away. The sisters surrounded the shield not sure how to proceed.

"Wyatt its mommy can you lower the shield please" Wyatt didn't look at Piper his gaze focused on the screaming figure. Chris quickly picked up Wyatt and placed him away from him out of the danger zone right before Chris went slamming into the ground thrashing around.

"AAhhh Wy please!" Piper was about to blast the shield when Chris stopped thrashing around. He was laying on his back panting heavily.

"Chris?" Paige called out to him but he looked away staring at Wyatt.

"Its ok Wy" he panted out. "everything is safe now" The shield lowered immediately making the women run forward. Piper grabbed Wyatt while Phoebe and Paige crowded around Chris.

"oh my god"

"what is it" Piper came closer and couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. He was sweating and panting heavily his face was contorted in pain as his shirt was lifted by Paige. His chest was covered in dark marks, ball side marks. "are those-" Phoebe nodded looking like she was about to pass out.

"Energy ball marks." Leo had made his way over also looking a little unease by the sight. "What happened no one attacked him?" Leo shook his head as he knelt down trying to heal Chris who was still conscious.

"I cant heal him. Its got to be the memories." they looked at Chris who hissed as a very large cut appeared on his cheek. "What the hell" Chris panted, trying to breath trying to be calm.

"Leo take Wyatt to Daryl's we need to get him out of here before something happens again." Leo nodded taking Wyatt. He glanced one last time at Chris before orbing away looking like he regretted not being able to help him.

"mom?" Piper bent down and brushed his hair out of his pinched face.

"its going to be ok Chris"

"Mom it hurts" he whispered but he had no tears to shed he just stared at her eyes filled with pain. What she wouldn't give to help this poor boy.

"Chris I-"

"GGAHH!" Chris thrashed around again all three witches held him down. Paige had his legs while Piper and Phoebe pushed down on his shoulders.

"Chris you have to stop"

"Its not like he's doing it"

"I know I'm just trying anything at this rate!" they smelt it before they saw it. Burning flesh. Steam rose off of Chris arms as he screamed louder then ever. "Oh my god" both arms were burnt, blackened yet blood leaked from them while some of the flesh fell away. "Oh god"

"mom" Piper took a moment to responded as she fought the tears she felt begin to fall. how could one boy suffer so much? His eyes opened as he looked around the room his gaze far away. "do you think if I was as good as Wyatt dad would love me more?" the sisters glanced at each other not sure how to answer. Piper wanted to hold his hand but his fingers were bloody and blistered.

"Chris I don't understand why would he hate you because of that."

"not being the twice blessed child just-" he broke off as he blinked again trying to clear his vision. Soon he was smiling.

"is he smiling?"

"I think so"

"Katie"

"guess that answers that questions." Phoebe had an idea even though Chris would be pissed by it. "Chris whose Katie" he glanced over at her.

"she's Katie. She's my girl, she's my little girl."

"your-" glancing around they all had the same stunned expressions at his confession. This was an answer they were not expecting. "you have a daughter" Chris flinched again and he stared at Piper with a desperate yearning and pain that broke her heart.

"I'm trying mom, I'm really trying to save him." he nodded and looked around as he suddenly began to cough up blood.

"Chris" he shook his head and stared at her she could see so many emotions in his eyes she wasn't sure someone could feel that much at once.

"I'm gonna save him mom I have to save Wyatt. He's all I have since your gone I have to save him. Its my job to save him you told me that your self protect your family. I'll protect him I will" he nodded seriously before he gasped in pain. As if it was on a horror movie they silently watched the rest of his chest began to show purple bruises and cut marks it was all to much to handle for Piper.

"Paige give me the potion"

"which-"

"It doesn't matter just give me one of them!" Paige handed one over but Piper didn't look to see what one she gave her all she cared about right now was making his pain stop. She opened the lid and grabbed Chris's head gently as she could and even that brought a whimper to his lips. "here drink this baby"

"mom-"

"drink it will make the pain go away I promise" their eyes locked he searched for the truth in her eyes before nodding slightly. She gently eased him up more before tipping the potion in his mouth. He struggled to swallow but finally managed. She didn't put him back on the ground she was content just holding him until whatever happened happened.

His eyes began to slowly close as he sagged into her even more. "Mom?" she glanced at Paige who mouthed _"Sleeping potion_" before she returned her attention back to the form in her arms.

"its going to help you sleep now Chris don't fight it" but he didn't listen to her he fought for his eye lids to remain open to fight his blurring vision to find his mother who meant the world to him.

"will you be here when I wake up?" his voice was so quiet she had to lean in to hear him. He really did love his mother she thought. If he was her son she would be so proud of him, that everything he risked to save his friend how strong and brave he was, he was what every mother wanted in a son, besides the lying. She nodded to him brushing his hair away from his face once again, _he really should get a hair cut _she thought.

"I'll be here Chris. I'm always here for you my brave boy" she wanted to tell him everything she felt, that a mother would feel for him, with so much love for his mother she must have been a wonderful women who would say her exact words. Chris smiled up at her before he stopped fighting his eye lids succumbing to the potions magic. She held him close not wanting to disappoint him he may lie to her but she did not want to break her promise to him. His confession of why he wanted to save Wyatt had her convinced that he wasn't lying. As horrible as it may be he was telling the truth, the god heart breaking honest truth. It killed her to admit it but she couldn't deny it anymore she believed him. And for some strange reason she wanted to protect Chris.

"Piper?"

"hmm?" she glanced up to find both her sisters staring at her with concern yet a bit of amusement. "want him out of the house right" piper glared at her sister and Phoebe was wise enough to back down.

"alright I'm gonna go and get more potion just in case he wakes ups" Phoebe left feeling like she was useless and that she had some how let the white lighter down but she couldn't keep the smile off her lips Piper was truly a good woman.

"Paige can you orb him to the couch please." Paige nodded and reached for him he was cold to the touch making her worry for him increase. Piper stood as she watched Paige and Chris materialize in white and blue orbs. He looked so peaceful and yet when he was further away from her she felt her self to start hating him again.

He dumped this on her and now she was just suppose to take it like that no questions asked. She did believe him but she couldn't fully comprehend she had to see for herself.

**REVIEWS MY PEOPLE I AM LOVING THEM! KEEP THEM COMING KEEP THEM COMING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS ONE BUT IT WAS NECESSARY FORGIVE ME!**

**ENJOY:**

Phoebe had returned with more potion for their whitlighter when she found Piper and Paige in a heated argument.

"We have no right to do that to him Piper its cruel!"

"we have to know the truth Paige"

"what's going on?" but both her sisters ignored her.

"your telling me that after all of that all that he just went through you don't believe him cause I sure as hell do. What's it going to take to convince you that this is the truth!"

"I have to see it for myself Paige you wouldn't understand"

"the hell I don't!"

Phoebe had had enough. "HEY!"

"What" they both responded at the same time which increased their glares at one another.

"what's going on what are you talking about?"

Paige was the first to speak. "YOUR sister wants to invade Chris's mind to see if he's telling the truth"

"What?" Phoebe cried out. disbelief covering her voice.

"its just a precaution Phoebe I cant jump in on this with blind trust"

Phoebe laughed and pointed at their battered white lighter. "that's not proof enough Piper look at him someone used him as target practice"

"and you think it was Wyatt" Phoebe could tell this was dangerous territory to be in. It was one thing telling piper her son was in danger it was another to accuse him of destroying the world. She would vanquish anyone who would try and hurt her son but accusing him was not a safe route either.

Paige wasn't finished yelling just yet. "You cant just jump into his mind Piper its cruel"

"why cruel?"

"because their HIS memories! He barely told us about the future and now you just want to jump into his mind with no regard for his well being when he's vulnerable and dying! Its like you don't even care"

"I care-"

"well apparently you don't!"

"hold it!" Phoebe hated being the middle sister always trying to keep both of them from killing each other but it was her job. "Piper I know you care about him and I know you believe him don't even try to deny it I know you do so why do you really want to invade his memories?" Piper was silent as she looked back at Chris. Phoebe knew she was right, Piper cared for him a lot now and she didn't want to hurt him so why was she so willing to invade his mind, to break that trust?

Piper turned back facing her sister with tears in her eyes making Paige's angry gaze soften. "I have to see it Phoebe I believe him I do but" her voice broke as tears fell out of her eyes. "I have to see him. I have to know why I have to see what my little boy becomes." Phoebe rushed forward and held her sister while Paige just stared at Chris seeming conflicted. She wanted to help Piper she did but she didn't want to invade Chris like this, not only just his memories but when he was in this state. He was vulnerable and weak and trusted them if they did this they would break that trust she wasn't sure if she could handle that.

"I know you don't want to believe it Piper and I don't either" she tired being soft with her sister even if she was completely against what she wanted to do. "but we cant do that to Chris we cant just jump into his memories when he's like this besides we should be hunting the wizard." Piper shook her head making Paige's anger return she was so stubborn!

"no I have to see it I have to see what he becomes Paige"

"At the risk of losing Chris?"

Piper lost it. She was hurt and wanted answers she screamed out before she could even think of what she was saying. "if necessary!" Paige took a step back from her sisters words while Phoebe's mouth popped open.

"you don't mean that Piper." their sister didn't confirm it or deny it making Paige feel hate towards her. How could she want to risk losing him?

"I have to see Phoebe he's my son I just have to see it." Phoebe nodded she knew not to take Pipers words to heart and also knew her sister was a stubborn mule but if they wanted to save Chris they better do this fast. Paige however took her words to heart feeling the admiration for her older sister beginning to vanish.

"Do what you want I'm going to go look for the wizard and actually try and save him because I care about what happens to him" Paige looked at them with such disgust before orbing away making Phoebe feel even worse for agreeing with Piper. She knew she was hurting but doing this to Chris wasn't fair but no one could stop Piper.

Piper wrote a spell and brought it over. Both sisters sat down on the ground holding on to Chris and began chanting. "_to one so secret bring us light let us in the mind of the one who lies_ "

**IM LOVING THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING**

**SORRY ABOUT THE BAD SPELL IM TERRIBLE WITH THE rhyming THING**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I'LL BE POSTING MORE THIS WEEK. **

**ENJOY leave reviews**

Before a second thought occurred the sisters world turned black.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled for her sister and for a moment she felt the uncertainty of doing this, of invading his mind what if he was lying to them? Or worse what if he was telling the truth? Could she handle the truth?

"here" Piper grabbed on to her sisters hand and squeezed trying to find reassurence as the black faded and color came back to their world. They looked around as every object came into focus as the color seem to paint itself on, they found themselves on a street that was usually busting with life but now was completely empty. They began to walk down the street hand in hand taking in their surroundings both with a sense of terror running through them. Every where they looked cars were on fire and homes were destroyed, it was day time but you couldn't really tell the sky was filled with smoke that seemed to mock them.

"this is it? This is the future?" no wonder Chris wanted to change it so bad.

"look out" following the instruction from the strange voice they ducked as a fire ball flew over their heads heading towards an over turned car. A demon shimmered in and Piper immediately went to blast him but nothing happened.

"What the"

"Were in his memories we cant affect anything."

"Brian down!" a man they hadn't noticed before jumped to the ground as yet another demon shimmered in. A figure ran out from behind the car tossing his hands out pushing the fireballs back to the owners. "through the potions" Brian and the figure tossed the potions and the demons were vanquished their screams echoed errerily down the empty street.

Phoebe stared at the two figures that huffed out air trying to catch their breath she couldn't contain her surprise gasp as she caught sight of the youngest one. "oh my god is that Chris?" and it was. Except he was younger, his hair was shorter and he was way to skinny for his own good.

Brian looked at the remains of the demons before glaring at the young Chris. "took you long enough." Chris laughed, he seemed lighter some how not as burdened as the Chris they knew.

"hey I saved your ass again. Not bad for a 16 year old" Pipers mouth fell open as the true horror finally set in. He was only 16. He was only 16! When did his world come crashing down around him. He should be worrying about school about going to parties not saving someone's life.

"ya not bad but considering who your family is it could have been better" Brian said with a smirk making him look years younger. He wasn't very old maybe early 30's, his eyes seemed troubled but when he looked at Chris their was always a smile on his face a happy light in his eyes it was easy to see that he cared for Chris.

This Chris fully smiled and Piper coudlnt help but compare this Chris with their Chris. the differences between the two broke her heart, this smile was still full still alive while their Chris smiles were always tainted with sadness.

"he's only 16" Phoebe squeezed her arm before everything began spinning.

"Whoa!" their world darkened for a moment before it came into focus once again. They were back in their house, back in the attic. Glancing around they found what they were looking for. A Chris, a very young Chris he couldn't have been more than 6 and yet even a young Chris looked sad and disgruntle.

"doesn't he ever just smile?" Piper shrugged and began to answer when orbs filled the room forming infront of the disgruntle child. It was a young blonde boy who was older than Chris but not by much.

"go away Wyatt" Piper couldn't breath as she stared at her little boy. He looked so innocent and yet grown up.

"come on Chris talk to me please" Chris refused to responded to his friend and kept flicking through the book.

Piper walked around and stared at her grown up child even though this was a memory she wanted to hold him to keep him safe from whatever the future held for him. "he seems good" Phoebe nodded but was paying more attention to Chris who flipped through the book without seeing the pages.

"Chris please" Wyatt sat next to Chris who was stubbornly ignoring the older boy. "please tell me" Wyatt took a deep breath and spoke again. "please please please please please please please please please please pleassssse"

"Wyatt shut up!" Chris was smiling a little but continued to ignore him. For a moment both boys sat in silence only the pages being turned could be heard.

"PLEASE!" Chris slammed the book shut and glared at Wyatt but he was smiling a little. Victory to the older Wyatt.

"awe that was so cute!" Piper smiled at the two boys and couldn't help but agree they seemed so close here in this time she couldn't understand what would happen to them to separate them to the point that Wyatt wanted to kill Chris. Chris leaned back and glared at the floor all the teasing went away from the child. "even as a child he's so serious" Phoebe smirk.

"he didn't come again Wy." Wyatt sighed as he looked away clearly already knowing this was the problem and yet he didnt know how to fix it.

"you know he didn't mean it he loves you Chris."

"oh ya does he send you cards on your birthday instead of showing up even if its for a few moments? No because dad is always there for you."

"DAD!" piper glanced quickly at Phoebe who like her looked like she was about to pass out. "are you telling me-"

"Chris dad may not be around here all the time and we both know he wont be there but your not alone." Wyatt gently nudged him and smiled at the boy. "you have mom, our aunts and our cousins but you know what you have most importantly?" Chris looked up at him his deep green eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"what" he asked quietly. he looked at Wyatt as if he held all the answers.

Wyatt smiled at him. "you've got me. Your big brother who is pretty much super awesome don't you think." Chris laughed and the sound chimed around the room. Wyatt smiled at him and you could tell he loved hearing his brothers laugh. "don't worry Chris no matter what happens you have me. I'll always take care of you little brother." Chris smiled and hugged his older brother who wrapped his arms around him both feeling safe and content in their special place.

"I know you will Wy. I love you big brother."

"love you too Chrissy"

"hey don't call me that!" but Chris had began laughing and the boys began to insult each other happily going about life as if nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. Piper felt like someone had punched her heart over and over and over again. That boy that neurotic serious unhappy boy who she had mistreated was her son. Her little boy and she had never noticed.

Picturing him now she could see it he had her features but Leo's eyes he had her stubbornness but his personality closely related to Prue's fierce, determined and hard working he practically screamed FAMILY and yet she had never noticed not even once. "piper" she looked up and saw that her sister was now standing in front of her concern in her eyes as she took in the tears that had unknowingly began to fall from her older sister eyes.

"he's my son Phoebe. My little boy" she glanced over at the two boys who were flipping through the book without a care in the world because they now had each other. Slower than before the room began to spin.

**SO IM A LITTLE TROUBLED ABOUT HOW TO MAKE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN PIPER-PHOEBE AND THE MEMORY better known: LET ME KNOW IF YOU COUDLNT FOLLOW AND WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING SO YOU CAN TELL THE DIFFERENCE.**

**LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! OK SO I DECIDED TO GO WITH ITALICS FOR WHEN THE MEMORY PEOPLE TALK SO ITS JUST A BIT EASIER TO FOLLOW. **

**warning sad part coming up hope you forgive this.**

**ENJOY:**

_"he's my son Phoebe. My little boy" she glanced over at the two boys who were flipping through the book without a care in the world because they now had each other. Slower than before the room began to spin._

Until they were stopped but this time they didn't recognize their surroundings.

It was cold, dark and damp. Phoebe shivered as a feeling of dread came over her. "come on" they slowly walked around boxes that seemed to be stacked to the ceiling things lay scattered across the ground.

Piper shivered and moved closer to her sister. "I'm guessing warehouse."

Phoebe only pointed in the distance. "there's a light over there." They turned the corner and both women froze taking in the scene before them slowly. Chris was strung up by this hands towards the ceiling, chains wrapped around his wrist that were connected to a hook in the warehouse while his legs were also bound together but they barely touched the ground. His head was to his chest and his hair was much longer from this angle he was older, he looked to be the close age of their Chris but their normal Chris wasn't bloody and broken like this one was. Dark marks covered him just like the ones that appeared from his invisible torture session that had happen earlier.

Piper let out a sob scream before she ran over to her newly found son she desperately tired to lift his head to check his pulse but couldn't. "sweetie were still in the memory."

"who did this to him!" she sounded pissed, Piper glanced around and Phoebe noticed the fury in her eyes that only seemed to build with each passing second, she had the look that only a mother could have when her child was hurt.

A demon shimmered to Chris's side making Piper instantly try and blow him up only to remember she could not affect anything "Damn it!" the demon formed a small energy ball and tossed it at Chris. "HEY" Piper screamed out at the demon and again tried to blow up the demon only to come out cursing.

Chris jolted awake but was met with pain coming from all over he groaned before biting his lip trying desperately to keep quiet. _"Lord Wyatt wishes to see you_"

"lord Wyatt?" Phoebe scoffed as her fear seem to grow.

Chris laugh was strain but full of sarcasm. "_well then by all means send in his royal ass_" the demon glared but shimmered out.

"_What have we come to Chris_" Piper spun around and her heart stopped beating. The little boy she knew the little boy from the last memory was gone and in his place stood a cold man in dark clothes with long hair and eyes that could freeze hell over this was her son. No one had to tell her that she may have not recognized Chris but she knew Wyatt.

"oh my god" Piper wanted to cry, she hadn't noticed that she actually had tears running down her face but she felt like she was breaking in half.

"come her sweetie." Phoebe pulled her older sister towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist as they continued to watch helplessly as the scene unfolded.

"_we use to be inseparable you and I but then you turned your back on me." "_

_you left me Wy remember. You're the one who turned your back on your family the day you became the source." _

_"I extended my hand to you and you slapped it away. Your to stuck in the good versus evil its not about that little brother its not. Join me please I don't want to hurt you just join me I can protect you Chris. Now more than ever I can save the rest of our family I can protect you all._" Chris looked away but not before Piper saw how much he longed for his big brother how much pain he was in and how much he wanted it to end. "_I failed mom and the aunts but I can still protect you. Please don't force my hand anymore_" he had sounded so sincere until his last sentence which made Chris look up the pain in his eyes turned to anger and hate.

"_really force your hand did I force your hand when you killed Henry? your own cousin_?"

Piper and Phoebe both stopped breathing. "he didn't" her baby couldn't have done that.

"_that was an accident I didn't want to hurt him._" Piper let out a strangle sob as Phoebe held her close while she silently prayed that they didn't mention whose child Henry's was. It was bad enough just to know a name and that he could be hers she didn't want it confirmed.

"_you keep telling yourself that_" Wyatt formed an energy ball and tossed it at Chris who cried out in pain making Piper sob harder. Phoebe could feel, even with the potion blocking her out Pipers heart breaking over this display of affection. Of how one of her boys stood strong on the side of good and yet was being tortured by her other boy who was corrupt and evil.

"_you try my patience Chris_" Chris laughed and looked up at his older brother making Phoebe's heart also break, he was in so much pain.

"I_t's my gift really_" Phoebe smiled at his sarcasm which was truly a Piper trait. Wyatt smiled, both women shivered seeing it, it was cold, uncaring and unnerving bringing Goosebumps to her arms as her heart sunk. This couldn't be good.

"_another gift you have little brother is how you always seem to be the death of people_" Chris flinched but said nothing. "_it all began with mom, then aunt phoebe and then aunt Paige and then Henry not to mention both of our uncles along with your friend Brian_"

"_SHUT UP_" Chris screamed out as his eyes fell to the ground unwanted tears had began to form and he couldn't let them fall not in front of him. Wyatt flinched a little but Chris never noticed.

It was strange to hear how they were all dead including their husbands that they had never met. "_you are the reason their all dead it all began with you who couldn't protect mom and now its going to end with her_" Wyatt snapped his fingers and a demon shimmered in holding a struggling child. It tossed her to the ground with a look of disgust before bowing to his lord, while standing by.

Piper gasped and her hand flew to her mouth "Oh god." Phoebe looked down and saw a little girl who couldn't be more older than 6 or 7 who looked up at Chris with tears in her eyes. She was a beautiful girl her wide green eyes that were filled with fear long blonde hair that brushed past her shoulders. The most noticeable thing about her was that she was covered in dirt and blood. A mere child was in a war zone.

Chris paled looking now like a living corpse. He had yet to show fear but it was now written all over his features his eyes screamed fear and pain. "_Katie!"_ he began struggling at his binds which soon began to seem pointless.

"so that's Katie" Phoebe spoke aloud never expecting an answer. She didn't want one it was all to much she didn't want to see what happens next. Before she could speak Wyatt's voice interrupted her.

"_your precious little girl. Join me Chris or I'll kill her_" Piper paled and Phoebe wasn't sure who looked more scared Piper or Chris.

"_Wyatt don't_" Chris whispered and looked down at the shaking figure.

"_Chris_" the little girl called to him her voice breaking.

"_why should I let her live brother tell me why?"_ Chris's gaze never left the girls but the tears began to fall from his eyes, after all the pain and the torture this was what would be his breaking point.

"_its gonna be ok Katie I'm gonna get you out of here."_

"_don't make promises you cant keep Christopher now tell me why I should let her live?_"

"_Because you're my brother and despite everything you still love me so let the girl go please. I wont ever try and escape ok just let her go_." the girl on the ground whimpered as Wyatt came closer to her brushing her hair away from her face.

Chris tense and pulled at his restraints even more. "_Wy please!"_ his voice broke as his pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears. Wyatt sighed and walked away from the girl who visibly relaxed when he was further away from her.

"_no Chris that's why I let you live there's no reason for her_" Wyatt lifted his hand but stopped glancing around before he found the demon. Wyatt smirked and then nodded at the demon who laughed as he stared at the girl on the floor. He lifted his hand and began to close his fist.

Chris screamed and began thrashing around as the child grabbed her throat gulping for air that just wouldn't come. "_C-is?"_ she tried calling out for him but she couldn't form another word.

"_NOOO!"_ Chris thrashed around pulling at his restrains, his hands began to bleed because of his efforts. The blood slowly leaked down his arms and down his chest but he only had eyes for the figure in front of him. _"KATIE!"_ she put one arm down and reached for Chris before the demon fully closed his fist. She gave one tiny last gasp before she slumped forward her eyes big and wide but seeing nothing.

Phoebe had been crying and holding a sobbing mother but nothing could compare to the utter agony of Chris's screams and cries for the child that wasn't there anymore. Piper fell onto the ground dragging Phoebe with her but she didn't look at her sister. She stared at Chris who continued to thrash and fight his restraints that only made him bleed further but his cries never stopped. She then glanced to Wyatt who had looked away from the scene a single tear escaping before he orbed away leaving the youngest Halliwell with a child's body.

Phoebe couldn't take it she didn't want to see anything else, Paige was right they shouldn't have invaded his mind but my god he acted so calm and collected it was a wonder anything ever bad happened to him before but this just proved he had suffer worse then anyone one person should have to. Quickly Phoebe pulled out the spell and sat on the ground with Piper trying desperately to mute Chris's screams.

"piper honey I have the spell to get out of here I need you to say it with me" Piper's answer was a heart wrenching sob before she buried her face into her sister shoulder. "God please work." Phoebe grabbed Pipers hand and began to chant. "answers proven and gained reverse the spell reverse this change" But nothing happened.

**what you think? good bad please let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello remember me? Im sorry for how long its been since I last updated my story but alots happened in my life since my last chapter update. This summer I lost my big brother and have been to shocked and sad to write anything more for this story. I have a few more chapters that have been writen but the story has not been finished and im not sure if it ever will be finished. But I am more than willing to post those other chapters that are complete if you are stilll willing to read it. I cant promise that i'll ever finish the stories but maybe I will but i know it wont be for awhile. Please leave comments on what you want me to do because I have apperciated all the wonderful comments that you have previously left me and I want to make you, my readers happy. **

**Thank you and im sorry.**


End file.
